Episode 5
This Time the SAGA is a Serious Battle (今度はSAGAがガチな戦いヽ(`Д´)ノ, Kondo wa SAGA ga Gachi na Tatakai) is the fifth overall episode of the ''Haganai'' anime produced by AIC Build. This episode tells of the club's video game walk-through in Rika's game, "Romancing Saga" and the initial clash of Maria and Kobato - the youngest members of the club. Synopsis At the Hasegawa Residence, where Kodaka was discussing to Kobato about Maria and her eating habits, while the two siblings have dinner. Kobato: " '''It's not like we're eating anything good either. " 'Kodaka: ''" '''Did you say something? " '''Kobato: ''" Hmph. You belong to the ever-noble Children of the Night. Catastrophe shall befall you if you continue your association with the minions of the church. "'' The next day, early morning, Kobato, who just woke up from her slumber found his brother, Kodaka, already awake and cooking their breakfast. Kobato: ''" Kukuku. I have awoken from my eternal slumber with your revival. "'' Kodaka: ''" You're up early, Kobato. "'' Kobato: ''" Hmm? Your offerings this morning appears quite a feast. "'' Kodaka: ''" It's not all breakfast. Some of its for lunch. "'' Kobato: ''" Really?! Why all of a sudden? Has my kindred finally awakened to my greatness and decided to pay the proper honors? "'' Kodaka: ''" Didn't I tell you yesterday? There's this kid called Maria who never eats anything healthy, so I thought I'd make her lunch. Don't worry, I made some for you, too. "'' Kobato: ''" Your offerings to me comes second to this Maria person? "'' Kodaka: ''" What'd you say? "'' Kobato: ''" Nothing! "'' Kodaka: ''" Hey, where are you going? Breakfast is just about ready! Kobato! "'' Kobato: ''" An-chan, you idiot... "'' Later that day, Kodaka who just entered the club-room, found Maria already there, eating her potato chips. Kodaka remarked to her that eating too much potato chips is unhealthy for her, but Maria said it's fine and added that the sister's food tastes bad. She then showed to Kodaka a drawer full of potato chips, and said that Yozora would give her one whenever she does something to her, much to the dismay of Kodaka, and describing it as a hopeless case. Kodaka then showed Maria the lunch he made for her, which she suspects that Kodaka wants status and power from her. Kodaka denies, and added that he'll again make lunch for her tomorrow, causing Maria open her mouth in happiness, and asks Kodaka why is he nice to her, and again suspects him as a secret disciple of God. Kodaka explained to her that she reminded him of Kobato when she was little younger, and can't help but serve her lunch. Maria then thought that Kodaka having a little sister had made him act like an older brother to her. Kodaka then decided to go back and attend class and reminded Maria to not eat potato chips all day. Maria happily agreed and called Kodaka Onii-chan as he left. Making Kodaka wonder. Later, at the club-room, where Kodaka, Yozora, Sena, Rika , and Yukimura were present, Yozora shared a rumor about Kodaka eating lunch earlier as usual. Yukimura then apologized to Kodaka, asking if "his" meals are lacking for him, to which Kodaka denies and Yukimura offers him tea. The club room's door suddenly busted open. It was Maria who came bursting through the door as he calls out to Kodaka and sat next to him, clinging to his arm. She remarked that the lunch he prepared for her tasted good, compared to Yozora's chip which she said that tasted like poop ''and calling Yozora stupid for giving her nothing but ''poop (''potato chips). Causing Yozora to angrily stare at her, to which Maria apologized by adding that her chips taste good too as he clings to Kodaka's arm. Rika then asked Kodaka if he's into little sisters, which she suspects that he made Maria call him ''Onii-chan. ''To which he said that Maria started it on her own. '''Maria: '" Kodaka is really an Onii-chan so I'm calling him Onii-chan, too! " Sena, who was playing her video game, casually said that she wished to live in a game world, much to Yozora's disgust, causing Sena to retort to what she just said, saying she was kidding and only wanted to say it. Rika: ''" Sena-senpai, I can't put you into a game world, but I do have a game that does something similar. "'' Sena: " '''Really? " '''Kodaka: ''" '''Why do you have something like that? " '' '''Rika: ''" I was helping with development and received a beta version. Want to try it? "'' Sena:'' '" Yes! Right now! " Kodaka then took something out of the box Rika brought in the club-room, which contains a headset (specifically, a head-mounted display) which allows the user to play a video game by wearing it in his head, with the controller by hand, but only more realistic. Rika said that it was from the Largehard Corporation. Which comes with an exclusive game which will be released the same time as the headset. The video game is a 3D RPG namely ''Romancing Saga XIV, ''in beta version. Sena questions why ''Saga, ''to which the company who made the game is in the Saga Prefecture, as answered by Rika, causing Kodaka to ask in retort. The whole club then participated in playing the said game. Before actually playing the game, each must first choose a character. Kodaka went with "Wizard", much to his surprise after discovering that the "Wizard" he chose was a 30 year-old virgin (according to a legend from the Internet) and is powerless saying it's only a title, as stated by Rika, who went with "Gunner", a long-range, as her character. Sena, who went with "Blacksmith", a short-range, as her character, notices Kodaka's weird outfit, causing Kodaka to retort, after seeing Sena's exposing outfit. Yozora then scolded Sena for complaining, much to Sena's surprise after seeing Yozora, who went with "Rose girl" as her character. And as it name implies, Yozora's character wore an outfit that of a rose, causing Rika to mock the developer's lack of creativeness, but added that Yozora's character possesses strong attack and magic defense. Yukimura then appeared, who went with "Samurai" as "his" character, asking for Kodaka's opinion about "his" character's appearance. After realizing the roles of the other characters, which Kodaka was useless, Maria appeared, who went with "Sister" as her character, a back-row healer for the team. The team then sets out to reach Valhalla Castle, where they are supposed to defeat the demon king, much to Kodaka's dismay after learning that the demon king gets defeated in the tutorial part of the game when in offline mode, saying that it's just Saga prefecture's demon king, as stated by Rika. By then, the monsters of the game appeared, (which are the enemies) much to the disgust of everyone, but Kodaka recognizes them as ''warasubo, ''an eel-like fish. Rika stated that they are the weakest enemies and they are used as a model since they look like aliens, much to Kodaka's dismay. Before the team attacks the warasubo soldiers, Kodaka begs them not to, saying that it's cruel to treat them as monsters due to their appearances and begs to let them go, although the others too felt the same way, but nonetheless, they mercilessly attacked and killed the warasubo soldiers so that they can proceed, causing much distraught to Kodaka and wondered why they weren't being attacked by them. Rika said that their coding isn't complete so they don't have attack patterns built in yet. After Kodaka described that what the others did to the warasubo were cruel, the whole team leveled up, adding new skill into them, including Kodaka, who gained a new skill called "Believe in Tomorrow", which can only be activated if he ''simply believes, ''much to Kodaka calling it a lame skill. After defeating several more warasubo soldiers, the team found themselves at Valhalla Castle, where they encounter the demon king, which is actually a bigger yet stronger warasubo soldier. After the demon king suddenly attacked, Rika took the first shot but backfires. Sena then charged at the demon king but took a hit in the process, which cost half of her HP (health points). To which Kodaka called out to their healer, Maria, who was standing there, frozen. Rika then checked on her but found her sleeping in the sofa and not playing the video game anymore. Yozora and Sena then planned to take the demon king head on, but as Sena charged, Yozora was praising at the game's texture. Sena then took another hit from the demon king, which caused her death in the video game. Yozora then explained to Kodaka that she could negate one hit, but never mentioned about actually using the skill to assist Sena, and meant for Sena to die. The soul of an angry Sena then attempts to hit Yozora, but instantly fades away from the game. Yozora then guarded the remaining team from the demon king's attack, but added she can't use it many times and told Rika and Yukimura to attack as she holds off the demon king's attack. As Rika and Yukimura positioned to attack at the demon king, Yozora tried to pull of another spell to distract the demon king, but before she did, she was distracted and took a hit from the demon king, causing her death in the video game. The soul of the furious Yozora then cursed Sena as she fades away from the game, which was revealed the Sena was tickling Yozora outside of the game while they were playing. Yukimura and Rika die also, saying the game's unbalanced, leaving Kodaka as the only one left to face the demon king. Before actually using his skill, Maria came back to the game and Kodaka took a hit from the demon king, causing Maria to avenge Kodaka but ended being burned by the demon king and Kodaka dies in the video game causing a game over. After Kodaka took out the headset, he spotted Maria still sleeping in the sofa and Kobato was the one playing in Maria's place. '''Yozora:'' " She said she'd save you... "'' Kobato (while taking off the headset): ''" KuKuKu... My kindred, I grew curious of the reason for your late returns home. To think that you were playing like an innocent child. "'' Sena: '" ''Who's this? She looks exactly like Iris! Someone you know? " '''Kodaka: ''"'' She's my little sister. Her name's Kobato Hasegawa. " Sena: ''" Ahahah! There's no way your little sister could be this cute! "'' Kodaka: ''" It's true! So wait Kobato, what are you doing here? "'' Kobato: ''" Your service to me has been lacking of late, ever since you began frolicking with worthless humans. Thus I have come to observe. "'' Rika: ''" So basically, you don't like how Kodaka-senpai is prioritizing club over you, so you came to see what the fuss was about? "'' Kobato: ''" That's not it! "'' Sena: ''" No way! Brocon?! Oh man, she's exactly like Rikka-chan in "Mofu? Mofu!" "'' Yozora: " '''Stop associating everything to your games. It's gross. " '''Kodaka: ''" I guess I have been back pretty late recently... "'' After admitting his flaws about going home later than usual and not giving Kobato the attention she deserves, Kodaka promised to cook her Tonkotsu Ramen on Sundays, since Kodaka has more time to cook every weekends and that he can cook something fancier and on lunches as well, which made Kobato depressed after mentioning the said word. At the same time, Maria, who had been sleeping in the sofa, called out to Kodaka. She ran and clung unto Kodaka's arms, asking if he beat the demon king in the game and was glad that Kodaka's safe. Kodaka then remarked if Maria was still half-asleep, to which she realized that the game's already over and apologized, saying she was supposed to protect Kodaka. Suddenly, Kobato shouted stupid several times, to which she was referring to Maria, and Maria angrily spoke back at her. Kodaka then introduced Maria to Kobato, saying she is his little sister. Kobato, while annoyed for Maria calling Kodaka Onii-chan, ''instantly switched to her Leysis persona, causing confusion to Maria. And introduced herself to Maria as a vampire from ancient times and added that she wanted to join the Neighbor's Club, to which Kodaka retorted, saying she's still in middle school. But Sena said that there isn't technically any rule that prevents middle schoolers from joining. Yozora agreed also in letting Kobato join since she doesn't seem to have any friends. Kobato spoke back, in Leysis mode, saying the darkness of the night is her sole companion. Maria then protested for letting Kobato join, since she thinks Kobato's a vampire. Kobato spoke back for taking Kodaka away from her. Maria angrily retorted, saying Kodaka is a disciple of God that makes her lunch, and telling Kobato to just die and by condemning her in the name of God. By then, it sparked a war between Maria and Kobato, a war between light and darkness. Rika then asked Kodaka if they should clean up, to which Kodaka agreed. As they were carrying the boxes which contains the headset that Rika provided for them, Kodaka remarked that in the end, the game they were playing turned out to be pretty pointless. Sena then said if they had covered her properly, they would have defeated the game's boss, to which Yozora retorted, saying no one's in need of her. Yozora then continued to insult Sena, and as they were, Rika remarked that none have changed for them, and Kodaka added that they should avoid playing video games together. But Rika said she had fun, saying that was the first time she played with others, causing Kodaka to blush (as he reminisce the time he had with Sena and Yozora while they were playing a video game). Rika then called out to Yozora, saying the squeak she made after being tickled by Sena sounded cute, to which Yozora retorted, Sena then mocks Yozora as she runs away, while Yozora was cursing her. At the Hasegawa residence, while Kodaka was sound asleep in his bed, Kobato entered his room. She came to his bed and laid beside her brother. '''Kobato: '" An-chan is my An-chan... " Trivia * In the game world, Maria is dressed up like Index from ''To Aru Majutsu no Index''. Maria's voice actress Yuka Iguchi also performs the voice for Index. * At about 8.25-8.30 into this episode, Sena is referring to Luke Ainsworth of ''The Sacred Blacksmith'' series. *Rika's outfit and hairstyle are a tribute to Yoko Littner from the series, ''Gurren Lagann'', which is incidentally voiced by Yozora Mikazuki's voice actress. * When Sena says "Your little sister couldn't be this cute?", in the Japanese dub, it's "あは、あんたの妹がこんなに可愛いわけがないじゃない！？" (Aha, anta no Imōto ga konna ni kawaii wake ga nai ja nai!?). This is likely an allusion to the ''Ore no Imōto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga nai'' series. Gallery Episode five eyecatch.jpg|Episode eyecatch Episode five ending eyecatch.png|Huke ending eyecatch Category:Anime